Two sides to every coin
by Razorfury
Summary: There are different moments where I wonder... "What the heck is going on?" And in this story I will prove that! Now enter the amazing story of a human who unknowingly creates bonds with the weakest to the strongest things known and unknown to my little pony (chapter 1 rewritten!)
1. Chapter 1: the heck!

A/N (Before we begin this will be in past pretense up until a certain point and will be viewed in a first person view all the while I try to keep my sanity with the errors and problems I come across. Also this will be a more mature version of the TV. Show and an example would be that even the mane six and spike will be cussing and making jokes that will be more or less sexual. EX. "that's what she said")

Act: 1

Chapter 1: prologue

There are things in life that you don't expect in life. For example when you're jogging and you trip because your shoe laces untied themselves, Or your credit card being declined because you forgot to pay the bill. The point is that there are things in life we would never expect.

My name is Devin and this is my story and what happens when your dreams become a reality. But before we go to what happened I should tell you a bit about myself. My full name is Devin A. Ballard but my closest friends call me Razor because of my love for knives and swords and the like. My full nickname that I thought about and my friends thought were pretty cool would be 'Razor Volt Fury' I have long dirty blonde hair that almost looks brownish black thanks to the hair dye I've put in it before that is washing away, my hair is down to my shoulder blades in length. I tend to where my favorite hat which has the word "releaf" but I where it to cover my horrible hair which is in a ponytail most of the time. Then I where my forest green camouflage bandanna tied around my right wrist and an arctic blue camouflage bandanna on my left wrist. The green bandanna is what I where most of the time, it's basically my good luck charm and a gift from an old friend.

Anyways I'm usually wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt with a red button up shirt with a black dragon on it and silver flames on the back of it, unbuttoned to show the shirt underneath. Then my favorite pair of black cargo pants loaded with pockets to carry all of my stuff like my black leather chain wallet, deck box with yu-gi-oh cards in it, my Nintendo DS lite with my Pokémon black 2 and a couple of other games, my phone which has all of my music on it and has white skull candy ear buds plugged into it, my tablet which has all of my 'special stuff' on it (if you know what I mean) along with all of my reading material saved onto it thanks to the app called "fanfiction reader", then I have my charger for my phone and tablet, my pocket knife (for self defense), a couple packs of cigarettes( just in case I lose a pack or I run out of one pack I always have 2 more with me) And finally I wear some basic black combat boots with zippers on the inside of each foot.

Though I may look different, almost like a rebel I am actually quite tame and shy, at least most people say that anyways, though I am quite upbeat and fun to hang out with when I get to know the person I am hanging out with and it doesn't take much to earn my trust which is my downfall most of the time because people often end up using me in some way, shape, or form just to get further in life. I was beaten by my father when I was little so usually when I feel threatened I just take it and move on, but when anyone I care about gets hurt or threatened I tend to be "overprotective" as my friends say. I am around 5'11 and have a light build. Though I feel I never need to fight unless I have no choice which isn't very often, and then there is Kody Holt or 'sushi' as everyone calls him. He is quite the smart ass and gets into trouble a lot but he is the best friend anyone could ask for, he has your back when you need it and is as honest as can be. I am honestly lucky as can be to even find him let alone become best friends with him.

But before we ever met I was very lonely and depressed, I had almost no friends. No one ever wanted to talk to me, hang out, or anything. But then I met him slowly but surely made more and more and even more friends. And this is the beginning of the most interesting story you will ever come across…

This was the first day of 10th grade and I was happy, I was supposed to be going to this small town of canton, North Carolina and I was finally starting at this place called "job link" or the alternative learning center where people learn and catch up to the rest of the schools. I on the other hand: had no idea what to do about not having a schedule. See the school lets the students work at their own pace; the faster you get your work down the faster you graduate.

"What am I supposed to do all day?" I said to myself as I sat in a chair being bored out of my mind, I had already completed the work I wanted to get done today, since I had all the time in the school day. Getting up and walking to the end of the room, I begin to walk out while saying "I'm getting something to eat! Be right back." It was still breakfast time and I haven't had anything to eat as of today. I walked down the short hall of the school and went to the right, entering the student lounge. The school is small, the max of about 200 students go to this place. I grabbed a plastic spoon from the closet to the left and some cereal and milk from the student fridge before sitting down at the table and then I thought to myself. 'Almost forgot a bowl.' I quickly grabbed a Styrofoam bowl from the closet and walked back to the table in the middle of the room before pouring a bowl of cereal and begin to eat. When I was finished I cleaned up after myself and began to walk out of the room before I walked back down the hall the way I came and walked into the classroom and sat down. But soon a silence filled the air. I turned to look behind me and saw one of the teachers, MR. Wells walking into the room and looked at me before walking back out. I slowly get up, wanting to see what was going on and find out why the school was so quiet all of the sudden when not just five minutes ago I could hear the laughter and chatter of the students in the classrooms near mine and the students in the hall. I look around the corner into the hall to see it barren of any students but school supplies littered the school floors and the only person I saw was Mr. Wells and he is walking towards the student lounge. But when I looked at the walls of the halls, it looked like they were darkening. the walls where fading to a grey color, like graphite in a pencil. Soon the lines from the papers and the letters spelling "welcome to HCLC" faded into the grey and I could no longer see… and I blacked out.

~unknown time or place~

I don't know how long I was unconscious, a few hours is what I was thinking. Everything was blurry and I kept fading in and out of consciousness, and I kept hearing these strange noises and voices but I couldn't understand what they were saying. After fading in and out of my own mind, I finally came the land of the living in a much unexpected place that had to many vibrant colors.

The color hurt's my eyes…

After a few minutes I slowly raise off the ground even though my body was begging me to stop and go back to sleep. But I needed to find out where I was. I looked around to find I was surrounded by several tree's that All looked like they were going to kill me. As soon I was aware and calm enough I looked at the ground closely to see if there was a trail around me but I was wrong, and with how thick the trees are I can't tell if its day time or night time either. The air was thick and damp like a swamp. Either way I have to move before something comes and eats me as a snack though I doubt I would taste very good with all of these clothes. I began to walk north. How did I know? Well I know that moss grew to the north if it was on a tree so I simply put two and two together, thinking it was a good idea at the time. As I'm walking I have this faint feeling of being watched though it was all around me. After about a half an hour of walking I soon noticed a very strong smell hitting my nose and I almost puked. The smell was disgusting! And the next thing I knew I was surrounded by these wolf like things but they weren't actually wolves…it was like they were actually made of wood or something. Then I realized that the smell was coming from the wolf like things. I cringed at the smell as it got stronger the closer they got, but as soon as they were close enough I looked around myself and noticed that they were different sizes and the smallest one was around maybe three ½ foot tall to almost four foot tall. And before I knew it the smallest one jolted forward to attack, I rolled under it with practiced ease but afterwards I get rammed by the biggest and that's the one that scared me the most. It was about a foot taller than me...maybe 7 feet tall and looked like it was covered in battle scars. As soon as I was rammed I was slammed right into a tree, I yelled in pain as soon as I hit the tree, my left arm let out a snapping sound and as soon as the burning pain flashes kicked in I screamed loudly, louder than I ever have before. I knew this was the end since I was already weak when I woke up but this pain never felt more unbearable. I kept screaming and screaming in pain and agony but after a few seconds I felt a pressure on my rib cage right before I heard some cracking noises as my ribcage collapsed and the oxygen was forced out of my lungs and I began coughing and hacking. The pressure was removed and I rolled onto my right side and coughed while I was trying to breath, blood spraying from my mouth as I coughed onto the grassy ground beneath me.

The world was starting to go dark and all I could make out was a few blurs and a rainbow color. I started to hear my heart in my ears and it was going at a slow pace and everything went black, but not before I could force the words "help me…" out of my lungs and then pass out.

Place: Dream realm

Time: unknown

As soon as I open my eyes all I can see is white, not even a hint of any corners around me Almost as if I'm in outer space but it's pure white with no other color to it.

"What the fuck is going on? Am I dead?!" I yell as loud as I can right before I hear my voice echo all around me.

"No, you are not dead, in fact this is as close to death you are going to get as far as I can see." A mysterious voice said, the voice echoing all around me.

"Who's there?!" I called out as paranoia set in my mind.

"My name is astral justice, and his is my faithful companion, blaze." The voice said. I turned around to see a strange pony with a flaming bird on its head. I looked at it dumbstruck. Before blinking rapidly and began to rub my eyes. "That isn't going to help at all you know" he said as he lifted his hoof and somehow pinched the bridge of his nose with a small sigh of annoyance as I looked at him in a strange way.

"Listen, what I am about to tell you is very important to your survival alright? You need to know that you will never be alone in this new unexplainable world and to be honest I will tell you now that they will be expecting you to answer their questions when you wake up which shouldn't be long now just be warned, don't tell them where you are from until you know it's the right time but be careful they won't take it well…do you understand?" he said rapidly as I looked at him with wide eyes. I nodded because I had no idea what he was talking about but decided to go with it right before everything started to go dark.

He raised his hoof to catch my attention. "Also, one more thing? Do be careful with them, they may be tough but they are all still-"Everything went black and I yelled loudly. "They are still what?!" right before I realized my eyes were closed once again and I made them open quickly but as soon as I did I regretted it as a bunch of new bright and painful colors hit my eyes full force and I groaned as I quickly closed them again. The pain from what happened that I could last remember hitting me like a semi. I soon realized that the room was white but I could tell that there were walls this time…almost like a hospital? I slowly but surely opened my eyes once more, trying to get used to the colors that were bright and painful.

"Where am I…?" I mumbled as I looked around the room, not seeing much but white walls, a night stand to the left of the bed I am in, a few small decorations here and there around me. To the right was a window but the curtains covered it making it impossible to see what time of day it is. All I can do is wonder what happened...

A/N: hey everyone, yes this is a chapter redone and no I'm not done with my personal problems though I do have a bit of good news that might make you guys and gals happy... I will be working on another story...BUT! It will be with another author who has been a very good friend to me... right now we are thinking about different ideas to make the story as awesome as possible plus it will indeed be amazing... Anyways, the first chapter is done and I'll let you guys know who the mystery author is later! See you all later!


	2. Chapter 2: bad start and introductions!

Act: 1

Chapter 2: a bad start and introductions

Like I said before there were surgical tools on a table next to my bed and they were covered in blood…!i looked more closely at the room and noticed it was smaller than the average hospital room so I started to get a little nervous but quickly calmed down, knowing that freaking out wouldn't help me any. I kept taking deep breaths trying to stay calm before the door to the room started to open slightly and I heard some whispers before a small…horse? Pony? I'm not sure which of those two it was but it was a white coated pony with a light pink mane, almost like cotton candy. I looked at it in confusion wondering what it was when it spoke with a soft caring voice.

"Hello my name is nurse red heart and I am here to help you heal up in the most comfortable way possible." She said with a smile. I just looked at her with a dumbfounded look before I fainted.

When i finally came too again I looked towards the door and saw it was closed and slowly tried to raise from the bed but was held down by some wrapping and bandages and the likes. When I looked I noticed my torso was wrapped tightly around my body to the point where I couldn't move it and my arm was in a cast and was being held up by some string or rope or something so that it can't move though I wouldn't want to considering what happened to me in the forest, and then it hit me who even saved me must be thanked or something because I needed to meet them so I can properly thank them and hopefully they visit me soon, if they even do.

I sighed before laying back and trying to get comfortable though I don't know how long it would take before the people or ponies at this place visit me. I slowly started to fall asleep but right before I could I heard a few whispers and the door slowly start to crack open. I looked towards the door to see the same pony again I looked at it slightly confused at first only to have the memories of the previous time I woke up rush to my head. I smiled slightly before doing my best to wave her in.

"Hello again, I don't know if you remember me but my name is-" I cut her off when I tried to rise while I started to speak. "I remember you nurse redheart don't worry. I was just so surprised that i...well... I sorta fainted..." I blushed lightly and soon gave up on getting up and sighed.

She smiled slightly and softly as she walked forward. She lifted up onto her hind legs and untied the wire or rope holding my arm up and so it fell, but when it hit the bed I flinched, ready to feel pain but didn't feel any pain at all. I looked at it surprised then at her, she smiled at me as she fell back to all four hooves.

"H-how am I net feeling any pain?!" I said loudly and she giggled. "We have special medicine and magic to help ponies heal and to repair their bones so that they heal faster. I smiled gleefully as I started to move my arm around, not feeling any pain in any direction I moved it, though it felt like I had a bit of jet lag in my arm. I frowned before turning to her.

"I thank all of you very much but I don't have the money to pay for this..." I said sadly, my head down.

"Don't worry it was paid for by a few friends of yours." She said with a smile. I looked at her confused before frowning. "But I don't have any friends here, I don't even know where I am!" I said again extremely confused. She looked at me surprised before frowning. " Well I'm sure these ponies that claim to be your friends" she then smiled before a look of realization her her face and she then cleared her throat to get my attention.

"Not to embarrass you but maybe you should be getting dressed? Unfortunately but fortunately I did see what was under them and you don't want your *ahem* ...appendages hanging about around town..." she said with her face going as red as a tomato as she looked down and picked at the ground with a hoof. I looked at her confused before quickly looking down and seeing a hospital gown on my body before blushing profusely and quickly put my hands over my...Johnson... and looked around for my clothes before looking back at her with a major blush before running behind the bed and ducking behind it and thinking to myself rapidly 'oh fucking shit! she saw my dick! Shit what do I do?!' And quickly put my good hand on my head while I kept my arm with the cast on it next to me as I began to pull at my hair.

I hear a throat being cleared and look to my left to see nurse redheart holding my clothes which were clean and smelt like fresh fruit. I blushed further as I took my clothes and she left the room. I quickly got dressed before calling out for her to come back in. She did but with a new person...or should I say, pony? I honestly don't know any more. I looked at the pony in amazement, the pony had a rainbow main and tail and a blue or cyan coat and looked pretty beat up as well but unlike nurse redheart, she had wings! I looked at her completely stupified as I looked at the pony before noticing a strange marking on her um...what's the word? Flank? Damn I'm really out of it! But she by the looks of it had a cast on her front right hoof while she had bandages on her torso and her face was partially covered in bandages as well along with her back right hoof being bandaged. By the looks of it she is a righty though it isn't my call to judge her yet. I looked at her with curiosity as she started to talk to nurse redheart.

"Is he awake?" She asked as she looked towards the bed but noticed I wasn't there before looking back at her, though the nurse was giggling and pointed at me, the rainbow mare looked towards me and smiled before moving towards me. I smiled when she got close to me and she smiled as best as she could though the bandages made it look funny making me chuckle a little bit.

" I'm Devin though a lot of people call me razor fury or razor for short" I said as I held my hand out to her, she rose her good hoof and with a slight bit of a struggle shook my hand. She smiled as we shook hands/hooves and said loudly. " I'm rainbow dash, fastest flyer in equestria!" She said all the while smiling brightly. I nodded with a smile. "I was the fastest in my school back where I come from so maybe when we are both healed up we can have a foot race, if that's alright anyways..." I mutter the last part though she seemed to hear it anyways and grinned. "Of course, though I have to ask, where are you from and while I'm asking what are you?" She said with a confused look.

i smiled a little bit a her confusion before answering. "well, to answer your first question i am from a place called earth, and as for your second question i am a human." she looks at me with a smile before nodding. nurse redheart was just watching with a soft smile, though before i could ask to leave the hospital i heard a knock on the door and the nurse quickly opened the door before seeing 5 other ponies walk in to the room, by this point the room was getting a little crowded, if at all.

one pony had a horn on her head and had a dark purple mane and tail with a pink stripe going through it, and a light purple and pink mixed coat. there was a tattoo on her flank of a big violet star with 6 white little stars around it as well.

Next was a butter yellow pony with a pink mane and tail, she had wings. Next after the butter yellow one was a pony with a purple mane and tail and a pure white coat. She also had a horn on her head. Then there was a pony with cotton candy mane and tail that looked to be poofed up as if you startled her though she looked happy as can be and a lighter pink coat. Then there was the last pony who was an orange coated with a blonde mane and tail that was tied up on the ends and had a western style hat on her head. Both have nothing attached to them. I gawked at all the ponies and seeing the room basically shrink from more monies entering made me incredibly worried and it must have been showing because rainbow dash asked: "what's wrong? Are you ok?" With a concerned look on her face. I smiled nervously at her. "Yeah I'm fine just a little claustrophobic" I said with a smile, walking towards the door and opening it up. i looked towards and around the hallway and right when i entered the door way i hit my head on the top of the doorway and yelped slightly as i reached up and grabbed the spot i hit with my good hand.

"Owie" i said slightly as i looked behind me to see rainbow trying to hold in a chuckle and to the others they all giggled slightly and i blushed before closing the door behind myself. as soon i closed the door i began to walk down the hall to the right and noticed a small white orb sitting next to the door to the right of my door so i walk towards it, all to curious to find out what it is as i began to reach out and touch it, i realized... 'oh god this might be part of some fucked up horror movie, there is no way in hell i am gonna touch that thing!' i thought to my self as i slowly pulled my hand away from it before i became stupid enough to actually touch it. but karma always has a way of punishing me for past problems at the worst of times...

next thing i know something bumps into my back while i hear 'sorry sir!' and i literally face plant into the orb of light and i black out...again...

Dream realm: unknown area

time zone: unknown

"welp, it happened again" i mutter again as i look around for something to do. as soon as i mutter those words i hear a voice once again from all around me but it was deeper, more...sinister? damn i'm really off.

"so it seems that you will be my bearer for a while until i find a better and more worthy person to wield me..." i hear the voice say as the pure white room began to fade to a light gray color though i still couldn't see a floor or ceiling or even any walls.


	3. Chapter 3:thinking things were normal

A/N: Damn...how long has it been since I last posted a chapter? HAHA just kidding I just hope you guys like this chapter because I don't have inter net and by the time you guys see this I will have gotten more than one chapter done! Hope you guys like this big as group of chapters coming up! Razor fury, signing off!

Chapter 3: thinking things were normal...

As soon as I heard the voice I looked behind me to see a black figure in the distance though I couldn't get a good view of him.

"Who is there?" I called out with a hint of worry clear in my voice. He began to cackle in laughter before the dream faded away and I woke up, to find myself in the bed once again with everyone all around me though they all looked worried as all hell.

"What happened?" I asked as I looked towards everyone. "You bumped into doctor and slammed your head into the floor, knocking yourself out in the process..." twilight said, worry clearly evident on her muzzle. I looked at her confusion before remembering the dream. I soon noticed rainbow dash, rarity, and applejack all missing and gave twilight fluttershy and pinkie pie all questioning stares. Twilight soon figured out why I was looking at her and smiled towards me. "everyone either had work to do or stuff they wanted to take care of so they had to leave, I'm sure you will see them later" she said softly as I looked towards the window that seemed to appear only when needed and saw it was around midday outside and the sky was clear as any beautiful summer day. I soon smiled softly before slowly getting up before looking at the girls, they all looked away and when I looked down I noticed I was in a hospital gown...again, only this time with morning wood... I quickly covered myself and ran to the closet and grabbed my clothes that seem to have been sewn back together and with a look towards them noticing them all looking at me with wide expressions.

"Um...I need to put some clothes one please so get out for a moment..." I muttered as I looked at them, still covering myself through the thin paper gown. They all left the room and I quickly got changed before letting them come back in.

"Well I think it is about time I got out of here...what do you girls think?" I asked with a smile. They all smiled as I stepped into the main hall once again, only this time I was keeping an eye out for ponies that might run into me. As soon as we reached the waiting room I walked over to the counter to see nurse Redheart and smiled, she smiled back as soon as she saw me by the counter.

"Hello again nurse Redheart, I didn't know you worked at the front desk as well. Do I have any papers I need to sign, or anyone waiting to talk to me?" I asked as I looked past her to see several other ponies walking all around and about doing some sort of work.

" I believe all you need to do is fill out a couple of forms to specify what happened, how it happened, and all that good stuff so we can also get a good medical record for you, incase this ever happens or if you die or something. "I smiled and nodded before she handed me a couple of papers to fill out, I looked around and saw a clock above the counter that said 10:37 pm and I smiled at it before going to a random chair and sat down, filling out the papers. It asked for things like my name so I put in Devin, date of birth so I put in April 30, (which I had trouble figuring out the date in general which was actually February 9) and other basic things like past problems like asthma, diabetes and other such things. Finally I finished filling it out before walking back to the front desk and smiling at the nurse. I looked back at the clock to see it was around 11:21 now and I looked at nurse red heart with a smile. "Is that clock fast? I didn't think it took me that long to fill out those papers..." I asked softly, she smiled as well. "No, that clock is correct. Thank you for the papers, I'll put them into the files right now. Have a nice day Devin!" she said with a smile as I began to leave the hospital. As soon as I stepped through the doors the light of the sun hit my eyes and I flinched and covered them with my forearm, cursing under my breath. after a few minutes my eyes got used to the light and I lowered my arm to see fluttershy, and twilight waiting for me, they both had soft smiles on their face though fluttershy seemed to be kicking the dirt softy with her front right hoof as if she was thinking about something while looking at the dirt. I walked forward towards them and fluttershy looked up at me before smiling a little wider. "well." twilight said. "It looks like you're free to go. Let's go meet up with the others and you can get a tour of Ponyville as well!" she said with a hint of excitement in her voice as I walked past her, examining my surroundings. There was a few relatively normal houses and then there was also a few shops like a joke parlor, and restaurant. I smiled and turned back to them before I could say anything my stomach growled loudly and I blushed before reaching behind me and rubbing my neck with my good arm while chuckling as the other two giggled at my expense.

"Let's get something to eat first." twilight said with a smile and fluttershy nodding in agreement. We soon reached the restaurant and stepped inside. The place looked like a classic restaurant on the inside. There were tables all around the room and there was a counter with a clerk behind it and there was a door way leading to what I assume to be the kitchen. The bathrooms are to the right and to the left was open with a bunch of tables all around in a seemingly unorganized fashion. We walked over to a random table and sat down, fluttershy sitting across from me and twilight sitting diagonally to my right. A waitress came over. "Hello, what can I get for you all today?" she asked with a joyful tone. We all looked towards her and smiled.

"What is the special for today?" I asked quickly, wanting to eat as quickly as possible. "Well, the special is a plate of wheat pancakes with butter and eggs on the side." I smiled but as soon as I realized she didn't say bacon my smile faltered slightly before nodding my head before looking towards twilight. "Is it ok with you if I get the special twilight?" I asked and she nodded. i turned my head back to the waitress. "I'll get the special then with a water please." "um...if its ok I'd like to get a daffodil sandwich and a water please..." fluttershy muttered to the point where I barely heard her but the waitress smiled and nodded before looking towards twilight expectantly. "I would like the same thing but with a salad on the side please and water as well" she said slowly, thinking about her choices for a moment before answering. The waitress quickly wrote our orders before responding. "very good, I'll be back with your orders in just a moment." she said as she turned around and walked over to the counter, handing a slip of paper to the clerk and the clerk hung the paper next to a couple of others. I looked down at the table and zoned out in my thoughts for a moment, the perk about me being me is the fact I can zone in and out at will, but with the price of not being able to pay attention to anything around me. Next thing I know I see a lavender hoof waving in front of me quickly while hearing "Devin, you there? Hello?" I quickly look towards twilight who had a worried look on her face. "Are you ok? You kinda blanked out for a moment and freaked me out." she said softly. I just smiled nervously before speaking. "Well I was thinking about how you girls have helped me and I was trying to figure out a way to repay all of you for your help." I said softly as I looked at them both. They both smiled softly as they looked at me before giggling together. "Well if you honestly want to pay us back then you already have, at least to me and fluttershy anyways." twilight said after her giggle fit. I looked at her confused as to how I payed them back before I realized that there might be a catch but before i could speak up the waitress came over without food and I looked at mine with hunger in my eyes but before I started eating I frowned as a pang of guilt hit my heart before looking towards the other two, they were busy chowing down on their sandwiches and i looked down at the pancakes, I just felt bad about not being able to pay them back in some way...at least a realistic way. I heard twilights voice over my thoughts and i looked over at her, she had a worried look on her face once again, while the floating sandwich (which I just realized was floating) was set down.

"What's wrong Devin? I thought you were hungry." she said. I just looked down with a frown. "well...I don't feel its right to eat without doing something in return for the person who got it for you..." I said softly as I looked to twilight and she frowned before speaking. "How about this: in return for eating I want you to finish the food...all of it, so it doesn't go to waste alright?" she said with a smile and I looked at her confused. "I mean something realistic, like doing something for you in exchange for all the help you girls have done for me and I doubt you know this but I don't take charity and I prefer to pay back what I owe, even if it costs me an arm and a leg." I said softly as I began to push the plate away slowly even though my body was running on empty. "well if you honestly won't eat until we make a deal then I have only one way for you to pay us back...be there when we need it...but if you have to my assistant spike could probably need some help sometimes if you really need to..." she said slowly and I nodded slowly in thought. "I guess that will have to do for now..." I said as I reached for the plate and pulled the pancakes and eggs towards me before I began to eat.

We kept up small talk until all of us finished eating and unsurprisingly (to me anyways) I finished first though they looked shocked to the least. "How did you finish before us?!" twilight said shocked as I pushed my plate away, it looked almost spotless except for the exception of syrup being all over the plate. "well, I guess you could say I was hungry and also I was raised to eat fast or not at all, so I learned you only need to chew the main parts and the smaller parts can be swallowed whole if you figure out how to prevent your gag reflex from going off. I mean I was also in several food eating contests and since I had that advantage I almost always won unless I was facing off against a person who ate faster... there was one guy I couldn't beat no matter how hard I tried...I believe his name was Kyle or something...man that guy could eat, it was like a train going down through a tunnel, he was always hungry no matter how much he ate and he ate as fast as possible...it was scary at times." I shivered a little bit before sighing a little bit and smiling at the two of them and they smiled back at me. "And before I forget, I don't like the name Devin, I prefer my nickname." I said quickly with a smile. "Only my enemies call me Devin, or Dev or anything like that. So please don't call me by my real name ok?" I asked softly.

"Of course De- I mean razor." twilight said but fluttershy stayed silent with a small smile and nodding. I smiled as I began to get up, fluttershy and twilight got up as well. We left some money on the table which I found out was called 'bits' which is the currency. After we left we began the tour. first was twilights house which was more like a tree than a house but i quickly found out who spike was, he was a baby dragon apparently, though was very smart and was surprisingly nervous to meet me. next was a place called sugar cube corner but we were quickly shooed out because pinkie was setting up a party for someone though she didn't say who before we were kicked out, twilight said it was just pinkie being pinkie so I just smiled and nodded like i understood though I didn't actually understand. After sugar cube corner we went to rarity's place and rarity said she was busy so we left there as well.

*the road to the apple farm*

I was looking around in pure amazement from all the apples in the trees, and the number of trees all around us as we walked down the dirt path to the farm house. While I looked around I heard twilight call out to me. "If your mouth keeps hanging like that you're gonna catch a bunch of flies in there" she said giggling as she looked at me. I chuckled as I looked towards her, and smiled. Right when I was about to make a remark I heard a country accent like yell hit my ears. And I looked towards it though I didn't see anything at first, making me believe applejack was in trouble. I looked at twilight and we shared a determined glance and a nod before we began to sprint towards the shouting. As we came closer I saw a bunch of clumps of moving wood surrounding applejack as she and a very large burly looking stallion fought against the wood things which I later realized were the same things that attacked me before I was saved. I soon felt fear strike my heart and mind as I stopped running and noticed one of the wolves look my way. It howled into the air and I quickly saw the other wolves notice me as well, the leader soon coming into view, the markings on it being the obvious that it was the same wolf. the fear I felt soon became anger and hate as I began to sprint again, strangely the casts both starting to crumble before falling off and showing my scarred limbs and the wrappings all over my body falling off as well. Soon I realized I was fully healed from my last run in with them and smiled, being at my maximum potential I stopped running when I was about two yards away and stood there calmly as I looked the pack leader in the eye. It growled as i glared at it. I soon smiled with my eyes softening. It howled into the sky and the others began to surge towards me, being around twelve or thirteen in total not including the pack leader. i soon heard a shout from behind me as I looked towards twilight and she had a look of pure terror on her face. I looked back to applejack and the burly stallion and saw they were looking at me in fear as well, I just smiled and waved as the first wolf jumped towards me, claws and teeth bared. I simply stepped out of the way and it landed behind me. I looked to see two more of them, one on each side. I smirked as they both charged at me at the same thing so I jumped into the air and they slammed into each other and I landed on top of them, smashing their heads into the dirt, a fourth tried to sneak up on me from behind but I noticed it and twisted around into a reverse round house kick, hitting it across the face and sending it a few feet back.

I flinched at the sound it made when I kicked the wolf but it had the desired effect by sending it back a few feet. after taking my eyes off the wolf I looked behind me to notice the leader jumping towards me and before I could react it tackled me into the ground, knocking the wind out of me and sending me flying right into a tree, I heard a snapping sound followed by a series of snapping sounds as I saw the shadow of the tree slowly growing around me, I called out in fear only for the size of the shadow to stop growing and I looked up to see a faint lavender glow around it and looked towards twilight to see her smiling towards me and I smiled back at her before looking back at the leader as it sprinted towards me, I quickly got up and right as it jumped into the air in shouted in rage and put all of my strength into my fist, not noticing it begin to glow a black energy before I thrust my fist forward, punching the wolf in the snout, sending it flying back as I began to glare at it once again as I jolted forward and jumped on top of it and began to punch as hard as I could all over the top of its head. Soon it began to fall onto its knees and I shouted one last time before punching it right in the top of the skull, sending shards of wood going everywhere and as the final blow hit I also saw blood fly from my fist and I heard a snapping sound come from my hand but I felt no pain. The wolf collapsed under me and I got off of its back and stepped away, all of the wolves looking at me though I could practically feel the fear radiating off them all, I took a step forward towards the wolves and they all sprinted away back into the forest leaving their leader. I looked back to see the wolf slowly rise and frowned at it as it looked at me, I could feel the fear coming off it as i began to walk towards it, it only bowed its head before I heard a small voice in my head

'Kill it! It deserves its fate! it is unworthy to continue living its pathetic life.' the voice said but I shook my head and looked down at the ground with so many thought going through my head, but nothing stuck long enough to really be remembered. Soon I heard a clopping of hooves coming up from behind me and I turned around to see twilight looking at me in fear. "Razor, calm down! It's over, you won!" she practically shouted towards me. I frowned as I looked back down...and began to cry, softly at first but it soon grew to a soft wail as I fell to my knees, completely forgetting about the leader. twilight began to run towards me but I quickly got up and began to run with all the strength in my legs as I could, easily outrunning her and applejack as well, but it seems to me that the world wasn't through with me yet as the wolf was following me though it wasn't being aggressive as I thought it would be. I kept pressing my legs to their limits as I began to run faster than I ever have before, my sight fading as I ran. I reached the edge of a dark forest but it didn't stop me as I ran right into it, past the trees, roots and branches. soon after what seemed like an eternity I tripped over a root and literally slammed my face into a tree, making a loud crunching sound which was followed by me screaming in pain as I quickly got up and grabbed my nose, which was gushing blood and by the feeling of it when I touched it, was broken as well. I began to cry hysterically as I sat there, not noticing the wolf following me and lying beside me. I didn't notice it until its paw was set on my knee as I sat there with crossed legs. I flinched at the sight of him but noticed it was actually calm. Not snarling, growling or being aggressive.

"I wish I could understand if you're trying to tell me something..." I muttered as the wolf opened it muzzle...and talked...

"Well I can try to but I doubt you would believe me if I told you I could talk" it said and I fell back in surprise and shocked to say the least. "Wait...you can talk?!"


	4. AN: lifes like a box of choclates

A/N: hey everyone sorry about the delay I have had no time to update my story but I will soon, though I have been dealing with a lot of troubles I will not say what they are though I will say I am homeless right now at a public library in alpena Michigan and have no income… to tell you guys the truth im sick of Michigan and will be returning to north Carolina soon… though I am unsure when but I do know I have been talking to relatives and such to return and they will be here to get me within the next month or so… but enough about me I hope you guys are alright with waiting another month or so to hear from me and don't worry, I am not giving up yet no worries… thanks for the few of you who have been around so far… also i will be redoing my first 3 chapters and posting them to replace the old chapters because the old chapters are horrible when i look at them it causes me to get migraines just knowing i used to write like that... thanks for reading so far guys...

Razor out…

This chapter was posted at 3:47 PM Michigan time on 7/18/2016


End file.
